vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
InFAMOUS
|-| inFAMOUS 1 = |-| inFAMOUS Post-Blast = |-| inFAMOUS DC Comics = |-| inFAMOUS 2 = |-| inFAMOUS: Festival of Blood = |-| inFAMOUS Anarchy = |-| inFAMOUS Second Son = |-| inFAMOUS First Light = |-| Summary of this Verse = inFAMOUS is an open world adventure series created by Sucker Punch Productions for the Playstation. The story revolves around a man named Cole MacGrath, a college dropout who works as a bike courier, delivering packages to people around the city. One day, he was delivering a package of an item called a Ray Sphere, which exploded, destroying multiple city blocks and killing hundreds of innocent lives...except for his own. After surviving the blast, he was granted powers of electricity. It is now his job to discover who gave him the package and why. After discovering the truth of why he was given the package, he must prepare for the arrival of The Beast. An evil being of pure power responsible for the destruction of the planet in the near future. Canonically, Cole succeeds in doing do, sacrificing himself to save Humanity in the process. Later, the series stars a new protagonist, Delsin Rowe. However, there have rumors and hints in the games themselves that Cole is still alive and may appear in future games. The main point of this series is the choice to either use your powers for good or evil. When you're a Hero you are looked up to by the citizens and you're tasked to protect them. You also gain abilities that relate to precision and protecting others. When you're Infamous, you are hated but you get the chance to go all out and gain some unsavory allies. You also get more chaotic and destructive abilities when you pick this route. The ending also changes depending on which karmic route you follow, whether you will save Humanity, or witness the destruction of the world. Your actions will change the way people look at you. |-| Power of this Verse = The power of this verse is a diverse and extremely formidable. Common Conduits are decently superhuman, with even the weakest capable of surviving the Ray Sphere Blast, which is capable of completely vaporizing six square blocks. The mid to top tiers of the verse are even stronger possessing Mountain-Large Island level or higher AP. The also share unique abilities or traits. There are numerous powers such as Teleportation, Telekinesis, Mind Control on a scale of 10.5 Million people, Power Absorption, Time Manipulation (Including Time Travel and Time Stop), and Matter Manipulation. Conduits also grow stronger with time as even unactivated conduits could survive incidents that should've killed them. The most powerful character in the game however is "The Beast", a conduit which has the power to destroy planetary bodies such as the moon and create armies of conduits. He possesses the ability to share, unlock and even nullify the powers of other Conduits and possess other assortments of abilities. Another feat for the Beast is the capability to regenerate from a single atom. He also possesses the abilities of Macro Quantum Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, and many more. Other notable top tier conduits are Cole MacGrath and Delsin Rowe. Both are quickly becoming stronger and stronger as the main characters of the game. The former managed to absorb numerous Blast Cores and unlocked a sub-power that allowed them to go toe-to-toe with the Beast and could've absorbed his power. The latter on the other hand could copy any ability of another conduit and is steadily growing with each Core Relay he absorbs. |-| Calculations and Feats = Cole creates a thunderstorm in InFAMOUS 1 (Mountain level) Cole survives the Ray Sphere Explosion (City level+) Cole creates a thunderstorm in InFAMOUS 2 (Large Island level) Cole converts bullets into energy (Town level+ to City level) Cole casually creates tornadoes (Multi-City Block level+) The Beast creates a giant blast (Large Island level) Delsin converts enemies into energy (Small Island level) Abigail "Fetch" Walker Finisher KE (Small Island level) Eugene Sims creates a pocket dimension containing various mountain ranges (Likely Large Island level) Future Beast destroys the moon when it first appears (Multi-Continent level+ to Moon level) Alden Tate creates a golem out of his tower and a bridge (Class G) Augustine erects concrete islands from the ocean and sinks bridges with a hand gesture (Class G) Cole tosses cars with physical strength (Class 5) Cole resists the bite of a Devourer (Class 10) Delsin lifts a car off of Reggie (Class 5) Cole and Kessler react, dodge, and move faster than each other's lightning (Massively Hypersonic+) Cole dodges a beam of radiation (Relativistic+) Delsin and Fetch move at light speed (Speed of Light) Fetch reacts to and controls her movements while boosted by Neon Clouds (FTL) Delsin, Fetch, Eugene, and Augustine dodge light beams at close range (FTL) |-| Supporters and Opponents = Supporters: ''' Jjp7123 CoreOfimBalance(COB) Darkness552 Notadeadguy TeenAngel101 SaiyanSage PTSOXMONKEY99 Bre8k DMUA VersusJunkie54 '''Opponents: Neutral: Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan Character Profiles Protagonists: File:Cole-infamous_comic.jpg|Cole MacGrath|link=Cole MacGrath File:Delsin_rowe_by_anubisdhl-db6t3a7.jpg|Delsin Rowe|link=Delsin Rowe File:Infamous_second_son_abigail_walker_by_velvetvondergeist-d7ix72q.jpg|Abigail Walker|link=Abigail Walker Allies: File:Inf-cut-scene-art-zeke.jpg|Zeke Dunbar|link=Zeke Dunbar File:Lucy_Kuo.jpg|Lucy Kuo|link=Lucy Kuo File:Nix.jpg|Nix|link=Nix File:Eugene_Sims.png|Eugene Sims|link=Eugene Sims File:Henry_Daughtry.PNG|Henry Daughtry|link=Henry Daughtry Antagonists: File:Infamous-2-beastface.jpg|The Beast|link=The Beast (inFAMOUS) File:Infamous-kessler.jpg|Kessler|link=Kessler File:Sasha's_face.jpg|Sasha|link=Sasha File:Alden.jpg|Alden Tate|link=Alden Tate File:2030232-davidwissue1.jpg|David Warner|link=David Warner File:Joseph_Bertrand_III.jpg|Joseph Bertrand III|link=Joseph Bertrand III File:Bloody_Mary.png|Bloody Mary|link=Bloody Mary File:Brooke_Augustine.jpg|Brooke Augustine|link=Brooke Augustine File:Celia_Penderghast.jpg|Celia Penderghast|link=Celia Penderghast File:Reapers_Graduation_Photo.png|The Reapers|link=The Reapers (InFAMOUS) File:PawnArt.jpg|The D.U.P.|link=The D.U.P. (InFAMOUS) Weapons: File:1348713-ray_sphere.jpg|The Ray Sphere|link=The Ray Sphere File:The_ray_field_inhibitor_by_yowan2008-d71i6pv.jpg|Ray Field Inhibitor|link=Ray Field Inhibitor Category:Infamous Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Comicbooks